Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a fluoride phosphor, a white light emitting apparatus, a display apparatus, and a lighting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices emit light using the principle of electron-hole recombination when a current is applied thereto, and due to various inherent advantages thereof, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and compactness, semiconductor light emitting devices have commonly been used as light sources. In particular, since the development of nitride-based light emitting devices, semiconductor light emitting devices have been extensively utilized and employed in backlight units, household lighting devices, vehicle lighting, and the like.
A light emitting apparatus using such a semiconductor light emitting device may have a light emitting device providing excitation light and a phosphor excited by light emitted from the light emitting device to emit wavelength-converted light, thus realizing desired color characteristics.